Metálica
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Sai es la manzana dorada de la discordia en la celebración de compromiso de Naruto y Hinata. Ino sufre las consecuencias. SaiIno.
1. Caderas anchas y penes pequeños

Joyita que pensé que había perdido cuando mi _pendrive_ murió. La continué escuchando _Metallica_ en _Spotify_ jaja Mientras escribo esto decido qué nombre ponerle y el futuro de esta historia.

* * *

 **Metálica**

1

* * *

La ausencia de un baño apropiado lo había obligado a salir a la intemperie. Sai buscó un lugar apartado y de abundante vegetación para vaciar su vejiga, el proceso fue placentero y movió los hombros hasta hacerlos sonar mientras la orina seguía surgiendo abundante de su cuerpo. Dio un suspiro cuando estuvo listo y sacudió el miembro cuando una exclamación femenina lo hizo darse vuelta sin metérselo dentro del pantalón.

—¡Lo lamento! —gritó Ino mientras hacía el ademán de cubrirse los ojos aunque mirara de todas formas. Sin embargo, Sai no se había dado la vuelta del todo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin saber el motivo de su exaltación, después de todo, ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo algo malo a sus ojos—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres ver mi pene?

—¡Qué!

—Estás mirando mi entrepierna —puntualizó después y se dio la vuelta completa, soltando el miembro que sujetaba con una mano y dejó los brazos colgando a los costados. Ino quedó muda en un principio, luego adquirió color rojo y se cubrió la cara, esta vez, de buena manera—. Lo sé, es más grande de la media.—Sai no notó que el silencio de Ino no se debía a su asombro de su masculinidad—. Deberías decirle a Naruto que te muestre el suyo y verás que es cierto lo que te digo.

—¡Ah!—chilló Ino, sin abrir los ojos y se retorció con pudor y enfado como si eso la hiciera olvidar. Luego, salió corriendo, arrepintiéndose de haber seguido a Sai al momento de verlo salir al exterior en solitario.

El asesino de gran destreza se le quedó mirando en su huida, guardándose su masculinidad con simpleza y se sacudió las manos entre sí. Como supuso que Ino ya no volvería se marchó tras ella, de vuelta a la celebración. La rubia lo esquivó toda la siguiente hora, sufriendo bochornos, y cuando la vio charlando con Naruto concluyó que ella prefería especímenes más pequeños, como los de su compañero. Y así se lo hizo saber.

—Creo que Ino está interesada en ti —le dijo y Naruto tuvo que ver dos veces hacia la susodicha, delineando la trayectoria de los ojos oscuros de él para estar seguro. Naruto se sonrojó un tanto.

—¿Estás seguro…? Nunca lo noté —respondió, casi tartamudeando—, siempre creí que a Ino le atraían tipos lúgubres como Sasuke o como tú.

—Te equivocas —dijo—, tuve un encuentro breve con ella y no estuvo satisfecha con mi anatomía.

—¡Qué…! —Naruto se sonrojó aún más.

—Lo que dije. Sus caderas han de ser engañadoras pues su preferencia en penes son atribuibles a una vulva pequeña. Asumo que pensó que conmigo sería doloroso. —Sai desvió la mirada al ver que Hinata caminaba lentamente hasta ellos—. Hola, Hinata.

—Hola… —respondió la tímida prometida de Naruto, inconsciente de su conversación. Sai se permitió calcular la medida de la heredera del Clan Hyuuga en cuanto a caderas. Naruto entendió enseguida lo que Sai hacía y lo instó a retirarse al instante. El rubio pronto se vio preguntándose si Hinata era celosa, puesto que llevaban unas pocas semanas de novios y nunca habían tenido una oportunidad de probar sus posibles celos.

Sai de pronto apuró su retirada.

—Deberías mantener tus ojos cerca de Ino. —Sai se fue luego de susurrar esas palabras, inconsciente del daño de ellas. Hinata rápidamente buscó una respuesta en los ojos azules de su prometido y cuando él solamente se deshizo en disculpas, las venas alrededor de sus ojos blancos se hincharon agresivamente.

— _¡No…!_

Sai cruzaba la sala sin percatarse del problema que había ocasionado. En el centro de la misma, se topó nuevamente con Ino quien apartó la mirada disimuladamente. Unos segundos después, a sus espaldas, la rubia masculló unas palabras cariñosas a otra persona antes que el sonido de una fuerte cachetada acallara todos los sonidos de la celebración.

Sai se dio la vuelta en medio de la confusión. Ino estaba inclinada hacia un lado, ocultándose la mejilla derecha con una mano y cabello; Hinata, en cambio, extendía la mano culpable de esa agresión. La rubia se incorporó lentamente con los ojos celestes sumergidos en lágrimas y tras una pelea de miradas, la morena se marchó por donde había venido y la florista corrió a la salida. Nadie dijo nada ni siguió a ninguna de las dos.

La semilla de la maldad miró a su alrededor, todos estaban pasmados y aparentemente paralizados porque no movían ningún músculo de su cuerpo. Las reglas de la caballerosidad lo obligaban a consolar a la damisela caída en desgracia a la falta de Sakura, que seguramente sabría exactamente qué hacer en un momento así.

Sai entonces rehizo su trayecto hacia el lugar que había bautizado como un baño y encontró a Ino en un dos por tres. Por supuesto que no estaba en el mismo lugar donde había orinado pero sí estaba algo cerca, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas seguramente le habían impedido notarlo y la nariz llena de mucosidades también. Ino estaba sollozando mientras se acariciaba la mejilla golpeada y lo miró suplicante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Su voz se notaba humillada.

—Vine a ver cómo estabas.

Ino esta vez no respondió y simplemente se sorbió la nariz.

—Pensé que le agradaba a Hinata… —Su voz se quebró como si el golpe lo hubiese sentido nuevamente—, pero creo que estaba equivocada.

Sai no respondió nada porque no tuvo algo que retroalimentarle. Era bastante evidente que ya no le agradaba a la heredera Hyuuga. Ino se levantó tras un silencio.

—Creo que me iré a casa… —anunció la rubia y comenzó a caminar. Sai pensó que debería decirle algo.

—Ino —la llamó y la aludida se volteó sutilmente para escucharlo—. ¿Es verdad que te gustan los penes pequeños? Creo que a Hinata le agradarías más si se lo dices.

—¿Qué…?

—Naruto posee un pene pequeño y si le dices que no te agradan de ese tamaño ya no te sentirá como una amenaza.

Ino frunció el ceño, sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca extraña.

—Creo que no quiero saber a qué viene esto —sentenció ella, no queriendo escucharlo más y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero el chico la alcanzó enseguida para cortarle el avance. Ino olió el aroma amaderado de su perfume y sintió que se ruborizaba un poco—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo quiero saber —le dijo—, si te gusta Naruto.

Ino se rió un poco histérica.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Tenía que ser muy explícita, quizás se trataba de una pregunta capciosa.—. O sea, es verdad que dije que saldría con él tras Pein…, pero ya se encuentra comprometido, ¡jamás rompería una relación!

Sai se mostró satisfecho y miró sus caderas con rapidez antes de asentir, más seguro de sí mismo. Sin embargo, Ino se sintió más confundida que antes y su mejilla le recordó con una puntada el golpe Hyuuga que le habían dado sorpresivamente. La rubia se tapó su herida con una mueca de dolor.

—Deberías ponerle algo frío a tu mejilla —replicó Sai y le ofreció una mano que Ino tomó casi con vergüenza.

—Está bien… —accedió Ino y se dejó guiar por el culpable secreto de su agresión—. ¿No prefieres quedarte en la celebración? —preguntó ella por cortesía y Sai negó con la cabeza.

—Ya estaba comenzando a aburrirme —repuso sin emoción alguna.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Hola, como dije antes pensé que esta historia se había perdido y sufrí mucho pensando que no tenía un respaldo de ella. Creo que esta historia no está terminada jaja así que supongo que en el futuro publicaré otros capítulos autoconcluyentes pero que transcurran en el mismo universo, o sea, que todo esté relacionado. Hace rato que quería escribir otra versión del inicio de Sai e Ino jaja y me encantaron todos los diálogos de Sai, no sé cómo los pienso xD

Espero que les guste, le puse Metálica porque estaba escuchando al grupo, nada más jaja no le den vueltas al nombre porque no tiene sentido oculto xD

Ragdoll Physics.


	2. Novia de popurrí

**Metálica**

 **2**

 _Novia de popurrí_

* * *

— _Consíguete una novia_ —le decían sus amigos más íntimos últimamente. Ya casi no los veía y era por lo mismo: Naruto había descubierto su amor por Hinata y recientemente se había comprometido, y Sakura mantenía contacto con Sasuke a través de correspondencia o mensajes de terceros, lo que la había soñar despierta, actividad que hacía en solitario.

—Consíguete una novia —se dijo a sí mismo al entrar a su departamento, como si esa frase ocultara un mensaje subliminal que él no podía encontrar—. _Consíguete una novia_ —repitió con otro tono de voz, algo más cercano a una pregunta que una afirmación.

La entrada del departamento de un ambiente lo recibió en penumbra, casi como una compañera de vida que ya estaba aburrida de convivir con Sai. Olía a encerrado ya que no había estado ahí desde hacía una semana pero aquello no le importó en absoluto, siempre era igual. Se sacó la ropa manchada de sangre ajena y suciedad para lavarla después, y se dispuso a darse un baño para quitarse la misión de más alto rango de encima. Sai era uno de los favoritos del recién ungido Sexto Hokage para hacer misiones peligrosas, aunque después de los eventos del País del Silencio las urgencias habían disminuido por un tiempo. El Sexto había previsto la posibilidad de perderlo y eso jamás se lo permitiría, y menos tras escucharle confesar que «merecía vivir una vida mejor que ésta, una familia quizás». Todo se reducía a lo mismo, al tema más primordial del ser humano, a la necesidad de un compañero para la reproducción.

—Consíguete una novia —se dijo por enésima vez ya dentro de la ducha, viendo cómo la tierra mezclada con sangre seca se iban por el desagüe bajo sus pies, en un torbellino de agua turbulenta y sucia—, una novia.

«Bueno, quizás… ¿Una... cita?»

Sai se colocó una mano en el mentón, sopesando la posibilidad que la propuesta de Ino escondiera un deseo oculto de ser su novia. Quizás debería preguntarle a Choji, el único testigo de ese intercambio de palabras, qué era lo que pensaba de ese diálogo tímido de Ino, y pedirle salir en una segunda cita. Ya que la primera no le pareció más que una cita amigable que terminó como lo haría una salida con Sakura.

—Debería invitarla a salir otra vez —pensó más seguro.

* * *

Su primer intento por invitarla se vio truncado por su incompetencia. Sabía que ese día se toparían en Inteligencia y había ensayado preguntarle por su mejilla pero su repertorio se le olvidó al ver un objeto que le llamó la atención, una cajita con hojas y pétalos secos y rodajas de naranja deshidratada pulcramente adornando el escritorio de Ino.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Sai, alzando la cajita de madera para mirarla más de cerca y luego de percibir un olor a fruta secas y pétalos, la olisqueó un rato. Se habían encontrado en el complejo de _Intel_., en donde Ino reemplazaba a su padre, y él hacía misiones esporádicas para Ibiki Morino. La rubia estaba sorprendida de ese encuentro tan raro con Sai y se saltó el saludo normal al quedarse sin palabras.

—Es _popurrí_ —contestó ella, sorprendida de su fascinación por algo tan simple y cotidiano para ella—. En invierno las flores no son muy aromáticas…

— _Popurrí_ —repitió Sai y dejó la cajita de vuelta en su sitio.

Tras un silencio incómodo para ella, Ino agregó: —Si te gusta puedes llevártela, puedo conseguir más.

Al llegar a su departamento, Sai dejó la caja de _popurrí_ en la entrada y la quedó mirando largos momentos con una sonrisa, orgulloso de ese hallazgo. El olor dulce invadió tímidamente su departamento pequeño y lo hizo más ameno, más como un hogar, y un calor que rara vez había sentido llenaba su pecho.

* * *

Ino canturreaba y aunque no tuviera una voz privilegiada, no se escuchaba del todo desagradable. Sai había leído que las plantas y flores crecían más vigorosas si se les hablaba y cantaba, y se imaginó que esa era la razón por la que estaba cantando. La letra versaba del amor, —el tema recurrente entre las chicas que conocía—, de la persona indicada que la encontraría pronto y de su final feliz cuando eso sucediera.

Ino miró por el rabillo de su ojo de pronto y lanzó un grito de terror cuando lo vio parado en la puerta de la tienda. Su rostro enrojeció enseguida y dejó el macetero con violetas a un lado como si la hubieran encontrado en la peor de las situaciones.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás allí?

—Desde que preguntaste si la persona indicada te escuchaba —le dijo con simpleza y cuando vio que Ino se ponía más roja, precisó—, la canción.

—Deberías haberte anunciado —dijo ella en tanto su rubor bajó un tanto y se marchó detrás de la tienda para ocultarse hasta que su bochorno pasara.

—No quise interrumpirte, sé que a las flores les hace bien que les canten y eso mejora tu negocio. —Sai no recibió una réplica y escuchó que Ino se ponía a hacer sonidos vergonzosos—. ¿Estás bien, Ino? Suenas como Hinata…

— _¿A qué viniste?_ —preguntó ella desde la habitación trasera de la tienda, la que sería la bodega. Sai no respondió y tras unos segundos, Ino pensó que éste se había marchado, hasta que se asomó por la puerta para verlo parado en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, esperando que volviera a salir. En tanto la vio, Sai se puso a sonreír.

—Vine a comprar un ramo de flores.

—Un ramo, por supuesto que es eso —murmuró algo desilusionada y salió de su escondite arrastrando los pies—, ¿qué ramo quieres?

Sai no supo qué decir y se preguntó a sí mismo en silencio con una mano bajo su mentón.

—No lo sé, sólo quiero uno que haga lucir mejor mi departamento —dijo, ameno, e Ino lo miró con sorpresa—. El _popurrí_ me hizo sentir feliz y pensé que un ramo de flores lo haría mucho mejor. —Toda la vergüenza que había sentido hasta ese momento fue reemplazado por ternura y se puso a sonreír al pensar que ella había sido la responsable de ese cambio favorable en Sai—. Pero tú eres la experta en este tema, si no te molesta elegir uno por mí.

Ino asintió en silencio y miró a su alrededor para deambular en su propia tienda, acariciando pétalos y oliendo fragancias, como si eso le ayudara a pensar mejor.

—Espérame un momento, armaré uno especialmente para ti —le dijo ella, tomando unos gladiolos y un recipiente de vidrio. Eran de un color salmón o coral y estaban ordenados en forma de abanico, aunque fuera un arreglo simple, no era menos hermoso. Sai pensó que luciría muy bien en su modesta sala de estar.

—Es muy bonito, gracias —repuso en tanto hubo pagado por él y lo recibía de manos de Ino. Ella lo agradeció en silencio y sonrió al momento de despedirse.

Sai estuvo ansioso de llegar a su departamento, a la espera de poner el arreglo floral en su lugar. Pero el efecto pasó tan rápido como lo colocó en la mesa de la sala de estar. Sí, le daba un toque hogareño especial y femenino, pero no supo qué hacer después y sintió la necesidad de volver a salir para conseguir otra cosa más.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Este escrito estaba dando vueltas esperando ser subido y lo elegí como continuación de este fic. Sai ya está sintiéndose como un humano y quiere sentir pertenencia y está empecinado tontamente en invitar a salir a Ino porque el resto le dice que le hace falta novia(?) Y sí, estoy con una vibra de subir capítulos randoms porque mis niveles de reviews se encuentran bajos y quiero subirlos(?) jajajajaja Hay un botón mágico más abajo, si lo apretan cosas maravillosas les pasarán(?) es el de "submit review" xD

Besos, RP.


	3. Fea

**Metálica**

 **3**

 _Fea_

* * *

—¿Soy fea? —preguntó Ino mortificada y Sakura sintió que la había cagado de manera brutal. Ya veía que la desilusión se convertía en lágrimas y llanto descontrolado.

—Vamos, Ino, sabes que Sai no es precisamente un chico normal. No eres fea sólo porque él piensa eso, eres maravillosa.

Ino la miró con el mentón temblando.

—Pero a ti te dice fea —le dijo—, ¿es que está enamorado de ti? ¡Soy más bonita que tú! ¡Y ya tienes a Sasuke! ¿Qué te ven…?

—¿De mí? —Sakura bufó una burla, haciendo caso omiso al resto que dijo Ino—, para nada. Cuando te dijo bonita fue porque me dijo fea y lo golpeé, pensó que diciendo lo opuesto que creía, te alegrarías.

Ino comenzó a llorar con las manos en su rostro, desconsolada.

—¡Terminaré sola! —decía entre sollozos a pesar de lo que le decía su amiga para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Eso no es verdad. —Sakura quiso llamar a la cordura.

—¡Lo es…! —Pero Ino no quería ser cuerda.

Ambas acababan de desperdiciar la hora de almuerzo, Sakura consolando e Ino lloriqueando. Para cuando tuvieron que irse, la rosa estaba enfadada y la rubia tenía dolor de cabeza, estaba deshidratada y hambrienta. Pero no lo iría a admitir.

Ino abrió la tienda durante la tarde decidida a hojear una revista o leer una novela de desamor para continuar el drama cuando Sai entró a la tienda, como llamado por el destino. La rubia trató de componerse como pudo, aún quedaban rastros de llanto en su rostro aparentemente feo y con todo su ser intentó desenamorarse de ese personaje insensible que no querría nada con ella. Nunca, jamás de los jamases.

—Hola, Ino… —parecía que quería seguir la frase pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Qué es lo que quieres —dijo ella, cortante. Pero bastaría mucho más para que Sai entendiera que no era bienvenido para la Ino «sin corazón». El corazón, sin embargo, le latía con fuerza.

—Las flores que me vendiste no son suficientes. Quisiera otro arreglo más.

El drama comenzaba a brotar.

—¿Son para Sakura?

Sai estaba visiblemente confundido.

—No, son para mi departamento.

—Ah, en qué color —preguntó como lo hacían en Inteligencia—, ¿rosas?

Esta vez Sai se permitió titubear.

—Cualquier color está bien.

—¡Rosas serán! —Ino dejaba el mesón para buscar las flores que más le recordaban a Sakura para comenzar a trabajar y el pálido se le quedó mirando rezagado, notando un leve comportamiento distinto en ella.

—Logro percibir que algo está mal…

—¡No es verdad!

—¿Estás segura? —Pero Ino negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca fea con la cara mientras buscaba a las infames rosas del color chicle de su amiga. La rabieta de Ino la hizo botar un par de ramilletes pero no le importó, siguió tratando mal a las flores que amaba para desquitarse con algo, y las rosas se defendieron y la razguñaron en el muslo y el antebrazo derecho. En un principio, Ino no se percató de nada hasta que las heridas comenzaron a picarle y vio que tenía la mano levemente manchada con sangre.

¡No importa! Las rosas de color chicle de fresas iría manchado con su sangre, en señal del amor muerto que sentía por Sai.

—¿Ino? —Sai había visto todo el jaleo y tuvo la intensión de recoger del suelo a las flores caídas pero la actitud rabiosa de Ino lo hicieron retroceder.

—¡Estoy bien!

—No lo pareces —puntualizó él mirándole la mano que tenía hilos de sangre que llegaban a la mitad de su antebrazo. Sai estaba tan ensimismado que habría jurado ver a la rubia salpicar un par de pétalos con su propia sangre—. Pareces…, molesta. —Ino no respondió, le ponía listones a las rosas para mantenerlas juntas y de paso, estrangularlas un poco.

Sai no siguió insistiendo y vio que su muslo también sangraba, el hilo de sangre ya estaba por su rodilla, manchando de rojo el comienzo de su bota, como si hubiese vuelto recién de una misión complicada. El impulso del asesino fue de buscar un pañuelo y limpiar el rastro de sangre cuando Ino dejaba al fin al pobre ramillete de rosas color chicle sobre el mesón para verse el antebrazo. Así lo hizo, sigilosamente se le acercó, tomó su mano y presionó el pañuelo sobre la herida pequeña pero exagerada. Ino se dejó y se sonrojó, sintiéndose totalmente enamorada nuevamente.

—Estás regando sangre por todas partes.

—Perdón… —replicó ella, casi sin voz.

—Tu pierna también sangra —puntualizó después pero siguió presionando el antebrazo.

—¿En serio? —Se hizo la tonta, por supuesto, y Sai levantó el pañuelo para comprobar que la pequeña herida dejaba de sangrar—. ¿Podrías…?

Tras unos latidos de corazón, Sai se hincó y tomó su piernas por detrás de la bota y ella se la acercó. Él presionó el pañuelo también en el muslo, a donde las rosas habían rajado malla y piel por igual. Era extraño para Sai ver las piernas de Ino después de tanto tiempo, ahora sólo usaba una falda larga que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos.

La florista sólo lo tuvo así un par de segundos, hasta que el sangrado se detuvo.

Sai dobló el pañuelo pero al momento de guardárselo de vuelta al bolsillo titubeó. Tuvo la intención de regalárselo a Ino ahora que ya tenía su sangre pero ella se negó.

—Quédatelo, así podrás clonarme en el futuro —dijo ella con una risa tonta y la cara roja por el enamoramiento.

—¿Por qué querría clonarte?

—Es… una broma, Sai.

—Oh. Está bien. —Sai pensó un poco—. Si mueres, usaré este pañuelo para remplazarte, Ino.

La rubia fingió que era divertido su chiste aunque no le hiciera nada de gracia y Sai sonrió complacido, guardándose al fin el pañuelo ensangrentado.

—Entonces… estas flores no son para Sakura —dijo Ino, apretando teclas en la caja registradora con lentitud. Sai no entendió por qué pensaba que eran para ella.

—Creo que Sakura puede comprarse sus propias flores —le dijo para alivio de ella—, a menos que Sakura se encuentre enferma. ¿Lo está? —Ino negó enseguida.

—¿La encuentras atractiva? —preguntó en un arrebato y no quiso saber su respuesta, ni siquiera su cara le daba una pista de lo que sería.

—Para nada. —Hizo una pausa algo confundido—. Creo que se lo he dejado claro a Sakura muchas veces antes.

Ino suspiró aliviada y tuvo miedo de preguntar lo siguiente, pero lo hizo de todas maneras.

—¿Y a mí?

Sai mostró la misma confusión que antes y su mueca era prueba de ello. Se sintió perturbado y ella, asustada.

—¿Sai?

—Perdóname, Ino, pero debo irme ahora —El asesino tomó las rosas, pagó más del valor de ellas y se disculpó una vez más antes de irse. Ino se sentó tras la caja registradora, devastada, y se reprimió a sí misma por haber rechazado el pañuelo que le sería útil para secar sus lágrimas.

* * *

Shikamaru prendía un cigarrillo cuando vio que Sai se le acercaba con rapidez, en su mano un ramo de rosas a las que se iban cayendo los pétalos conforme él iba caminando. Eso sólo podía significar que venía de la Florería y se preguntó por qué se veía tan espantado y si es que Ino era la culpable de eso. Pobre, pensó, quizás lo había abordado de una manera voraz y la ingenuidad de Sai lo habría hecho correr para conservar su virginidad.

Bueno, eso sería cierto si Sai fuera sexualmente ingenuo y por sus comentarios no lo era.

—Algo pasó —le dijo Sai apenas llegó a su lado y Shikamaru expulsó humo por la nariz.

—Así veo —Shikamaru miró las rosas—. ¿Esas son de Ino?

—Sí —Y Sai las alzó para verlas y comprobar que habían perdido casi todos sus pétalos. Habría caminado muy rápido y las había maltratado en acto. Se arrepintió de haberlas asesinado sin querer pero las lanzó a la basura como si fuera culpables. Shikamaru lo vio como una señal de trauma.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? —Era común que Sai y Choji acudieran a él cuando lidiaban con problemas existenciales, y ya estaba acostumbrado a brindarles ayuda sicológica.

—Comencé a objetivizar a Ino —analizó con un poco de incomodidad.

—¿Objetivizarla?

—Mi mente gusta de imaginarla desnuda y usar su imagen para mi placer.

—Bueno, podrías haber dicho simplemente que te sentías atraído a ella… —La incomodidad se hizo muy evidente en Shikamaru que cerró los ojos con las mejillas encendidas. Ino era como su hermana y la conocía desde que eran pequeños, por lo que no gustaba de _objetivizarla_ como decía Sai. Es más, siquiera pensarlo se le hacía perturbador.

—Pero no quiero. —Para Shikamaru era como si le estuviera pidiendo un antídoto.

—Es algo normal, Sai, es natural que comiences a sentirte atraído por una chica e Ino es una muy atractiva.

Pero Sai frunció las cejas, molesto.

—No quiero objetivizarla.

—No lo estás haciendo, es parte de la atracción.

El asesino no se veía muy convencido.

—¿Entonces es algo bueno?

—Si te atraen chicas y no haces nada sin su consentimiento, por supuesto que no. —Shikamaru le dio unas palmadas en el hombro—. Te felicito, Sai, ya comenzaba a pensar que estabas muerto en ese sentido.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Estuve todo el día muriendo por escribir y cuando ya está finalizado el día, recién pude articular un par de palabras. Estoy feliz porque planeaba actualizar otra historia pero esta quiso nacer. SaiIno forever and ever.

PD: LEÍ QUE EN LA NUEVA NOVELA DE KAKASHI (QUE AL PARECER ADOPTARÁ UN HIJO) VA A UNA CELEBRACIÓN Y SE ENCUENTRA CON SAI BORRACHO Y QUE INO LO ESTA CUIDANDO, Y ÉL COMENTA LO BIEN QUE SE VEN JUNTOS Y QUE SIEMPRE ESTÁN PEGADOS EL UNO CON EL OTRO. ESO ES AMOR DE VERDAD Y SON LA PAREJA MÁS HERMOSA DE TODOS, LA MÁS SANA Y AMOROSA. HE DICHO.

Lady RP.


End file.
